Die Insel der lebenden Toten
by T-Virus 666
Summary: SCHNUPPERTEXT:Die gebissene Frau kniete sich in den Sand und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, als eine zweite Frau aus heiterem Himmel unter Krämpfen zusammenbrach. Alice stand immer noch am Strand, völlig geschockt und verwirrt. Es war der blanke Horror,seit


Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu verdienen.

Die Insel der lebenden Toten

Kapitel 1

Ungläubig hielt Alice den Brief in der Hand, der heute Morgen in ihrem Briefkasten lag. Schon zum dritten Mal las Alice den Brief durch und verstand immer noch nicht, dass sie die Glückliche war, die eine Traumreise gewonnen hatte. Die Reise sollte schon am nächsten Tag losgehen und zwar für eine Woche auf eine einsame Insel im Indischen Ozean. Völlig verwirrt rief sie bei der Reisegesellschaft an und erkundigte sich, ob das alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Alice konnte es nicht fassen. Als man ihr bestätigte, dass sie mit 9 weiteren Gewinnern die Reise antreten könne, musste sie sich erst mal setzen. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte Alice so viel Glück, oder überhaupt etwas gewonnen.

Als Alice ihre Koffer packte, überlegte sie, welche Gewinnspiele sie in letzter Zeit mitgemacht hatte, aber ihr fiel kein Einziges ein. Entweder lag es schon so lange zurück, dass Alice sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, oder es war doch ein Irrtum und die Reise war für jemand ganz anderen bestimmt. Schulter zuckend packte sie ihren Koffer weiter und freute sich auf den nächsten Tag.

Um 6.00 Uhr morgens klingelte es an ihrer Tür. Alice wurde von einem Taxi abgeholt und zum Flughafen gefahren. Am Flughafen angekommen führte der Taxifahrer sie zu einer kleinen wartenden Gruppen, die alle einem großen blonden Mann mit Sonnenbrille zuhörten, der ihnen etwas erzählte. Der Mann endete gerade mit seinem Vortrag als Alice ankam und die Gruppe setzte sich in Richtung Abflugshalle in Bewegung.

In der Halle angekommen, gesellte sich der blonde Mann zu Alice. „Ich bin Albert Wesker ihr Reiseleiter, ich möchte sie bitten sich an den genauen Zeitplan zu halten, wir können uns keine weitere Verspätung erlauben." Alice sah den Mann an und entschuldigte sich kleinlaut. Als er ging, flüsterte sie leise, „Arschloch", bemerkte aber nicht, dass er für eine Sekunde stehen blieb und den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte. Auf einer Liste die Albert Wesker in der Hand hielt, wurde Alice Namen mit einem dicken schwarzen Kreuz markiert.

Sie setzte sich zu den Anderen und stellte sich vor. Freudestrahlend wurde sie von weiteren 4 Frauen und 5 Männern begrüßt. Alice begann, „ bei welchem Gewinnsp...", als sie unhöflich unterbrochen wurde. Der Reiseleiter schnitt ihr das Wort ab und sagte im arroganten Tonfall: „ Da Frau Abernathy nicht pünktlich war, muss ich meinen Vortrag von vorhin noch einmal wiederholen, bevor es losgeht. Wir fliegen also direkt mit einem Privatflugzeug der Firma Umbrella zu der Insel und ersparen uns somit lästige Zwischenstopps und das Umsteigen in andere Maschinen. Die Insel liegt mitten im Indischen Ozean und ist nur für sie und ihr Wohlbefinden hergerichtet worden. Ein zweiter Kollege von mir wird sie auf der Insel erwarten, wir werden die einzigen Personen auf der Insel sein für eine Woche. Ich möchte sie nun bitten mir ihre Handys aus zu händigen, da im Flugzeug nicht telefoniert werden darf." Widerwillig kramten die Leute in ihren Taschen und holten ihre Handys heraus, die alle in einem kleinen Beutel verschwanden. Als Wesker ging, bemerkte niemand, dass dieser Beutel gleich im nächsten Mülleimer landete.

An Bord der Maschine, wurde Alice für das unverschämte Verhalten des Reiseleiters entschädigt. Es war der reine Luxus. Jeder hatte einen Einzelplatz am Fenster und genug Freiraum um sich auszustrecken. Die Sitze konnten in eine bequeme Liegeposition gebracht werden und ein kleines Tablett mit Köstlichkeiten stand neben jedem Sitz. Keiner beschwerte sich, dass er allein sitzen musste, denn alle waren von dem Luxus überwältigt.

Kaum war der Flieger in der Luft, machten sich alle über das Tablett her. Es gab Champagner und viele Leckereien. Kurz danach drehte sich Alice noch einmal um und bemerkte, dass alle zufrieden in ihren Sitzen lagen und schliefen. Plötzlich überkam auch Alice eine schweren Müdigkeit und sie lies sich in ihren Sitz zurück gleiten und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Als Alice erwachte, war das Flugzeug schon im Landeanflug. Sie konnte, etwas verkatert, durch ihr Fenster die Insel sehen, die wie ein Spiegelei mitten im Meer lag.

Sie hatte einen wunderschönen weißen Sandstrand, Palmen und 10 wunderschöne kleine Häuschen standen in einer Reihe an der einen Seite des Strandes. Auf der anderen Seite entdeckte Alice noch ein Gebäude, das allerdings nicht so schön aussah und an eine Art Bunker erinnerte. Mit etwas Schadenfreude dachte sie, dass wohl die lieben Reiseleiter sich dieses Gebäude teilen mussten. „Wenn man nur an den Teufel denkt, steht er schon vor einem", flüsterte Alice zu sich selbst, als Wesker im Gang des Flugzeugs erschien und die Gäste darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie in wenigen Minuten landen würden.

Alice streckte und rekelte sich noch einmal ausgiebig, als sie einen kleinen roten Punkt an ihrem Arm entdeckte. „Noch nicht mal gelandet und schon hat mich eine Mücke gestochen, hoffentlich gibt es da nicht so viel Ungeziefer", maulte sie. Doch als sie gelandet waren und aus dem Flugzeug stiegen, hatte sie den roten Punkt an ihrem Arm schon wieder vergessen.

Kapitel 2

Auf dem Landesteg wartete noch ein blonder Mann mit Sonnenbrille, der für einen Reiseleiter ziemlich stramm stand und sich nicht im geringsten bemühte, den Gästen zu helfen oder sie zu begrüßen. Auf seiner Jacke stand Nicholai Ginovaef. Als die Gäste das Flugzeug verlassen hatten, drängte sich Albert Wesker durch die kleine Gruppe und drückte seinem Kollegen die Liste mit den Namen in die Hand. Ohne ein Wort wanden sich beide ab, gingen in Richtung Bunker und ließen die Gruppe wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stehen. Sogleich startete das Flugzeug wieder und flog mit samt dem Gepäck zurück.

Alle guckten sich fragend an und keiner wusste so recht was jetzt geschehen sollte, als eine junge Frau plötzlich zusammenbrach. Von Krämpfen geschüttelt lag sie auf dem Landesteg. Zwei der Männer versuchten ihr zu helfen, als ein älterer Mann sich übergab und kopfüber vom Steg ins Wasser fiel. Ein weiterer Mann sprang sofort hinterher um ihn zu retten, doch als er es geschafft hatte, ihn an den Strand zu schleppen war der ältere Mann tot. Die Frauen aus der Gruppe liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner schreiend und um Hilfe rufend hin und her. Alice versuchte der jungen Frau zu helfen, die bewusstlos da lag, und es so aussah, als ob ihre Haut von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser wurde.

Die Gruppe ging zu den Häusern und legte den Toten in das erste und die Verletzte ins zweite Haus. Als sie die Häuser betraten, traf sie der Schock tief. So schön die Häuser auch von außen aussahen umso schäbiger waren sie von innen. Jedes Haus bestand aus einem Raum, in dem ein Bett stand, sonst war das Haus leer. Es gab noch nicht mal eine Toilette oder Dusche.

Zwei der Frauen brachen sofort in hysterischem Geheule aus und drei der Männer machten sich wutendbrand auf den Weg, um Wesker und Ginovaef zu suchen. Alice versuchte die Frauen zu beruhigen, doch die Mühe war vergebens. Sie ging ein Stück am Strand entlang, das Wasser umspülte ihre Füße und die orangerote Sonne versank langsam am Horizont. „Es hätte so schön werden können, was haben die nur mit uns gemacht?", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, drehte sich um und wollte wieder zu den anderen gehen, als sie plötzlich sah, wie der tote Mann im ersten Haus sich bewegte.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und sein Oberkörper begann ganz langsam sich aufzurichten. Dabei drehte er sich seitlich und fiel von der schmalen Liege und landete auf seinem Bauch. Als er aufschlug, gab er ein stöhnendes Geräusch von sich, das die anderen aufhorchen ließ. Alice sah, dass er sich mit den Armen und Beinen langsam vorwärts robbte und dass sein Gesicht merkwürdig verzerrt wirkte. Eine Frau, die fast neben der Hütte stand, sah hinein und lief zu dem Mann, um ihm zu helfen. Dieser krallte sich sofort an der Frau fest und biss ein großes Stück Fleisch aus ihrem Arm. Schreiend lief sie aus der Hütte und der Untote kaute gierig ihr Fleisch.

Die gebissene Frau kniete sich in den Sand und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, als eine zweite Frau aus heiterem Himmel unter Krämpfen zusammenbrach. Alice stand immer noch am Strand, völlig geschockt und verwirrt. Es war der blanke Horror, seit sie gelandet waren. Ein junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren, hockte zwischen den beiden Frauen und wusste nicht, welcher er zuerst helfen sollte. Hilflos blickte er hin und her, von der einen zur anderen. Als Alice aus ihrem Schock erwachte, rannte sie zu dem jungen Mann und versuchte ihm zu helfen.

Alice kümmerte sich um die Frau mit der Bisswunde und der Mann trug die andere Frau in ein Häuschen und legte sie auf das Bett. Die Frau mit der Bisswunde wiegte ihren Oberkörper hin und her. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Alice hielt sie fest, sah ihr ins Gesicht und versuchte mit tröstenden Worten, sie zu beruhigen. Plötzlich erschrak sie, denn sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Pupillen und Iris der Frau immer milchiger wurden. Das Stöhnen ließ langsam nach und der Kopf der Frau kippte nach vorn. Alice schüttelte an ihren Schultern, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Mit einem Ruck blickte die Frau Alice an, sodass Alice vor Schreck nach hinten fiel und die Frau auf ihr lag. Nur mit Mühe schaffte Alice es, die Frau von ihr fern zu halten, die augenblicklich versuchte, sie zu beißen. Die Haut und die Augen der Frau waren weiß, „so weiß wie der Sandstrand" dachte Alice absurderweise. Die Zähne sahen verfault aus, obwohl sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch sehr gepflegte Zähne hatte. Die Hände der Frau legten sich um Alice Hals und drückten immer fester zu. Alice versuchte verzweifelt ihren Kopf zurück zu drücken, damit sie sie nicht beißen konnte.

Auf einmal kippte die Frau nach hinten und von Alice runter. Alice blickte in die Augen des jungen Mannes, der mit einem Stock bewaffnet, über ihr stand. Er reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen, als sich die Untote an seinem Arm festklammerte und zubiss. Schreiend drehte er sich zu der Frau und drosch wie wild auf die Untote ein. Immer wieder erhob sie sich und immer mehr Verletzungen zeichneten sich an ihrem Körper und in ihrem Gesicht ab. Verzweifelt und fast schon vor Angst weinend schlug der junge Mann zu, doch sie richtete sich immer wieder auf. Erst als der Mann dem Zombie den Stock direkt in das Auge stach, blieb die Untote liegen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der zweite Untote langsam über den Strand gerobbt und sich von hinten genähert. Völlig panisch und durcheinander stolperte der junge Mann rückwärts direkt auf den Zombie zu. „Pass auf", schrie Alice, doch es war zu spät. Schon grabschte der Zombie nach seinem Hosenbein und brachte den jungen Mann somit zu Fall. Alice zog den Stock, mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch, aus der Augenhöhle der Frau und rammte ihn dem Zombie direkt an die Schläfe. Sofort blieb der Untote, mit dem Stock im Kopf reglos liegen.

Kapitel 3

Wesker und Ginovaef saßen gemütlich in ihrem Bunker, bei dem es sich genau andersherum verhielt. Von außen sah er eben aus wie ein Bunker, doch von innen war es die reinste Nobelhütte. Den "Gästen" war nicht aufgefallen, dass in jedem Häuschen und auch an den Palmen, auf der gesamten Insel, mehrere Minikameras versteckt waren. Die " Reiseleiter" beobachteten das Schauspiel mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand und gelegentlich machte einer von ihnen eine Notiz auf einen Zettel oder in eine Liste.

Die beiden wurden von Umbrella geschickt, um das neue Anti-Virus zu testen, dass Wesker Alice im Flugzeug gespritzt hatte. Die anderen hatten das T- Virus bekommen und verwandelten sich jetzt nach und nach, der eine schneller, der andere langsamer, in Zombies. Sie würden beobachten wie sie sich verwandelten, wie sie versuchen würden Alice über die Insel zu jagen, zu zerfleischen und wie Alices Körper darauf reagieren würde. Das war das erste Mal, dass mit dem Anti-Virus experimentiert wurde. Und es bereitete ihnen jetzt schon Freude, zu sehen, wie Alice um ihr Leben kämpfte.

Wesker und Ginovaef saßen vor den Bildschirmen, als ob sie sich einen Film ansehen würden. Doch sie sahen zu, wie sich Menschen verwandelten, andere Menschen angriffen, töteten und getötet wurden. Das alles wurde mit einem Lächeln abgetan und auf einer Stichliste festgehalten.

„Mehr Glück als Verstand" murmelte Ginovaef in sein Whiskyglas, als er sah, wie der junge Mann Alice von der Untoten befreite. Wesker grinste und meinte „Eine gute Wahl für den Anti-Virus" als er sah wie Alice den Zombie tötete. Die beiden toten Zombies wurden von der Liste gestrichen und Wesker wechselte die Sicht. Nun beobachteten sie die drei Männer, die kurz vor dem Bunker waren.

Kapitel 4

Die Drei suchten sich einen Weg über die Insel in Richtung Bunker, als plötzlich einer von ihnen sich erbrach und auf die Knie sackte. „Scheiße, ist mir schlecht. Ich habe wohl den Fraß aus dem Flugzeug nicht vertragen oder mich hat ein Virus erwischt." Die beiden anderen halfen ihm auf und nahmen ihn stützend in die Mitte. Immer wieder erbrach er sich und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Sie legten ihn unter eine Palme in den Schatten und gingen alleine weiter. Sie kamen an den Bunker und schlugen mit den Fäusten dagegen, „Wesker, was soll das? Wir haben einen Toten und zwei kranke Personen unter uns. Sie müssen uns helfen. " Doch es kam keine Reaktion. „ Wir brauchen Wasser und Medikamente, sie können uns doch nicht einfach hier stehen lassen!" Aber nichts geschah. Rasend vor Wut, schleuderten die beiden Männer dem Bunker noch eine ganze Ansammlung von Schimpfworten entgegen, als sie dann hilflos die Rückkehr antraten.

Als sie an die Palme kamen wo sie den Kranken abgelegt hatten, stellten sie verblüfft fest, dass er weg war. Sie schauten sich um, doch keiner konnte ihn sehen. Nach ein paar Schritten hörten sie etwas im Gestrüpp rascheln und augenblicklich stürmte der Mann auf sie zu. Mit weit aufgerissenen weißen Augen und einem blutverschmierten Mund. In der Hand hielt er ein kleines Tier, man konnte nicht mehr erkennen, was für ein Tier es mal gewesen war, denn es war angefressen und der Kopf war abgerissen. Er sprang einen der Männer an und biss sich am Hals des Opfers fest. Der Zweite versuchte den Zombie loszureißen, was ihm auch gelang. Dafür wurde er selbst in den Arm gebissen. Die Drei bildeten ein ständig angreifendes und abwehrendes Knäuel. Bis man auf einmal erkannte das es plötzlich zwei Angreifer waren und einer der sich verteidigen musste. Dann stoppte das blutverschmierte Bündel am Boden, alle drei standen auf und waren zu Zombies mutiert. Einer von ihnen hatte eine Bisswunde mitten im Gesicht, einem anderen war das Hemd aufgerissen und über seinen Oberkörper verteilten sich Kratz und Bisswunden, alles war blutverschmiert. Sie hielten die Köpfe in den Wind und es sah so aus als wollten sie eine Witterung nach Menschenfleisch aufnehmen. Wie wilde Tiere rannte sie los und suchten nach Beute.

Kapitel 5

Alice schlug der Frau mitten ins Gesicht. Sie stand einfach nur da und schrie und schrie und schrie. Alice hatte selbst Mühe keinen Nervenzusammenbruch zu kriegen und das Geschrei war nicht gerade hilfreich, das zu schaffen. Während die Frau ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, suchte Alice verzweifelt nach Gegenständen, womit sie die Türen der Häuser verbarrikadieren konnte. Doch sie stellte fest, dass die Türen nur einen kleinen Knauf hatten, womit man sie auf und zu ziehen konnte. Die Türen gingen nach innen auf, und sie von innen zu verbarrikadieren war unnütz, wenn man durchs Fenster wieder raus musste und das dann offen stand. Sie überlegte, die beiden kranken Frauen gleich zu töten, denn es war klar, was aus ihnen werden würde. Doch sie brachte es nicht übers Herz. Sie hatte keine Waffe, nur den Stock, der im Kopf des Mannes steckte und zuvor im Auge der Frau. Sie zog den Stock raus und sah ihn angewidert an. Sie konnte sehen, dass ein kleines Büschel Haare an einem Hautfetzen noch am Stock klebte. Aus dem Loch des Zombies quoll ein übel riechender Brei aus Gehirn und Blut.

Sie hörte Äste knacken und als sie sich umdrehte, sah Alice, dass die drei Männer, die losgezogen waren, um Wesker und Ginovaef zu suchen, nun als Zombies, sich auf die noch immer schreiende Frau stürzten. Das Schreien verebbte und kurze Zeit später richtete die Frau sich als Zombie auf. Auch die beiden Frauen, die in den Häuschen lagen, schleppten sich hinaus, gierig von dem Geruch von frischem Blut.

Nun sah sich Alice 6 Zombies gegenüber stehen, die alle hinter ihrem Fleisch her waren. Eine Sekunde dachte sie darüber nach, warum sie sich nicht auch in einen Zombie verwandelte. Aber als sie die Zombies sah, dachte Alice, dass ihr das noch früh genug passieren würde.

Sie sahen furchtbar aus. Nicht nur das ihre Körper von Kratzern und Bisswunden übersät waren. Nein, dass schlimmste waren ihre milchig weißen Augen und der von Hass und Gier verzerrte Ausdruck im Gesicht. Die schwarzen Schatten unter ihren Augen und die eingefallenen Wangen verstärkten diesen Ausdruck noch. Es war so schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass ein gesunder Mensch sich innerhalb von ein paar Minuten in ein verwestes Geschöpf verwandeln kann. Die Zähne verfaulten, die Haut zeigte Spuren von Verwesung und der Gestank, der von ihnen ausging, war schlimmer als der von normalen Leichen.

Alice wurde aus diesen Gedanken gerissen, als eine Hand sie am Bein packte. Der junge Mann, der ihr zuvor das Leben gerettet hatte, wollte es ihr nun wieder nehmen. Also hatte sie es mit 6 Zombies von vorn und einem von hinten zu tun. Voller Ekle holte sie aus und trat mit ganzer Kraft gegen sein Gesicht. Erleichtert hörte sie Knochen brechen und sah, dass der Zombie reglos liegen blieb. „Einer weniger" murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Die Untoten kamen näher, teilten sich auf und versuchten ihr Opfer einzukreisen.

Was macht man in so einer Situation auf einer Insel, von der man nicht fliehen kann und auch keine Chance hat, sich zu verstecken oder sich zu verbarrikadieren. Man rennt erst mal los, dachte sich Alice und lief auf den Steg zu. Sie dachte daran ins Wasser zu springen und hoffte, dass die Untoten ihr nicht folgen würden.

Sie sprang und landete im kühlen dunklen Wasser, sie schwamm los und nach einer Weile, sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass die Zombies alle am Steg standen und ihr nicht folgten. Doch schon begann sie zu frieren, Zähne klappernd versuchte sie zu tauchen um in der Dunkelheit die Zombies abzuhängen und am anderen Ende der Insel wieder an Land zu gehen. Danach würde sie versuchen auf eine Palme zu klettern und hoffen, dass die Zombies sie nicht entdecken.

Sie tauchte so lange sie konnte, nach einiger Entfernung näherte sie sich wieder dem Ufer. Als Alice Land unter den Füßen spürte, versuchte sie sich gehend weiter vor zu bewegen. Ihr Kopf ragte nur soweit aus dem Wasser, das sie atmen konnte. Langsam schob sie sich vorwärts und als die Zombies außer Sicht waren stieg sie aus dem Wasser und rannte denn Strand entlang.

Nach einer Weile entdeckte Alice den Bunker und erkannte, dass eine Palme so gewachsen war, dass sie draufklettern und von der Palme auf den Bunker springen konnte. Dort legte sie sich flach hin und wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, von der Angst genauso, wie von der Kälte. Alice lag da und lauschte angestrengt in die Nacht hinein, achtete auf jedes Geräusch, jedes Knacken der Äste und jedes Rascheln der Blätter.

Kapitel 6

Ginovaef übernahm die Nachtwache: „Wenn wir Pech haben, müssen wir dieses Weib noch selbst infizieren. Jetzt hat sie es geschafft, sich auf dem Bunker zu verstecken und lockt die ganze Horde zu uns." Wesker hatte sich auf einem Bett ausgestreckt und meinte: „ Das nennst du Pech, dass wir sie infizieren müssen? Ich nenne das Spaß! Sie wird es nicht schaffen, sich ewig da oben unbemerkt zu verstecken. Keine Sorge!" Ginovaefs Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, er drehte sich zu Wesker um und begann zu lächeln. „Wie meinst du das, was hast du vor?" „Das siehst du dann, wenn es so weit ist." Erklärte Wesker und drehte Ginovaef den Rücken zu.

Ginovaef beobachtete die Insel weiter, wechselte von einer Kamera zur anderen und sah die Zombies, wie sie teilweise immer noch am Steg standen und ins Wasser starrten. „Diese Vollidioten starren ins Wasser, anstatt sich die Beute zu schnappen, die verdammt noch mal jetzt auf unserem Bunker liegt!" Wesker antwortete nicht. „ Wenn sie morgenfrüh immer noch da oben liegt, werde ich sie eigenhändig da runter zerren und an die nächste Palme fesseln." Wesker drehte sich um und sagte lächelnd: „ Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du gar keinen Spaß an deiner Arbeit hast. Es läuft doch alles so wie geplant. Lass das Miststück doch da oben ruhig ein bisschen zittern, sie wird schon noch gebissen."

Es verging eine Stunde in der keiner der beiden etwas sagte, doch dann musste Ginovaef seinem Ärger noch einmal Luft machen und begann: „ Was hast du vor? Wie können wir sie da oben runter holen? Ich will, dass sie gebissen wird und das so schnell wie möglich!" Wesker drehte sich etwas verschlafen und verärgert zu ihm um: „Verdammt noch mal, wieso kannst du es nicht abwarten, wieso reißt du mich aus dem Schlaf und warum denkst du nicht mal selber darüber nach, was wir machen könnten."

Ginovaef erwiderte: „Warum soll ich darüber nachdenken, wenn du sagst, du hättest eine Idee? Was für eine Idee hattest du?" Weskers Stimme wurde noch lauter: „ Ich hätte dich morgenfrüh auf den Bunker geschickt, um sie zu holen, bist du nun zufrieden? Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, einer von uns muss da rauf, oder wir locken die Zombies hier her und gucken was passiert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob diese Viecher auf Palmen klettern können, um von da aus auf den Bunker zu springen, um sie zu holen. Überleg dir bis Morgen was dir lieber ist und lass mich jetzt schlafen."

Die Nacht verging ohne weitere Ereignisse. Wesker wechselte Ginovaef gegen Mitternacht ab und überlegte sich die nächsten Schritte. Ginovaef ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven, er war zu ungeduldig und wollte alles und das sofort. Solche Typen machten früher oder später immer Ärger und den konnte er hier absolut nicht gebrauchen. Schließlich wollte er mit heiler Haut davon kommen und so dachte er über eine kleine Planänderung nach.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang weckte Wesker Ginovaef und erklärte seinen Plan. „ Ich habe mir überlegt, dass einer von uns nach oben steigt, um sie runter zu stoßen. Vielleicht bricht sie sich die Knochen, dann brauchen wir sie nicht an eine Palme fesseln. Landet sie unverletzt, muss der andere sie festhalten und fesseln, damit sie nicht abhauen kann. Soweit alles klar?" Ginovaef nickte. „ Da ich den Eindruck hatte, dass du dich gerne um das Weibstück kümmern möchtest, darfst du auf den Bunker klettern. Es ist für mich in Ordnung unten auf sie zu warten, außerdem muss ich unten ja auch noch die Zombies im Auge behalten." Ginovaef lächelte: „Es kann dann schon ein bisschen länger dauern", drehte sich um und stieg auf den Bunker. Wesker verdrehte genervt die Augen und wartete.

Kapitel 7

Alice hörte die beiden unten vor dem Bunker reden, was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie konnte die Palme nicht erreichen, um zurück zu klettern. Sollte sie vom Bunker springen und wieder um ihr Leben rennen? Sie stand da, den Stock zum Schlag bereit. Ginovaef stieg mit Schwung auf den Bunker und stand plötzlich vor ihr. Er grinste sie lüstern an und wollte sie am Arm greifen, als Alice ihm mit voller Wucht gegen sein Knie trat. Er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders, er hatte zwar den Stock im Auge, doch mit einem Tritt hat er einfach nicht gerechnet. Fluchend sackte er nach unten und im nächsten Moment traf ihn der zweite Tritt mitten im Gesicht. Er fiel rückwärts, überschlug sich einmal und landete neben Wesker auf dem Boden.

„So eine verdammte Scheiße" brüllte er außer sich. Wesker drehte sich etwas weg, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Ginovaef blutete aus der Nase, als er das bemerkte, zog er seine Pistole und überprüfte das Magazin. „Der Schlampe werde ich es zeigen." Doch Wesker hielt seinen Arm fest und sagte im ernsten Tonfall: „ Wenn du da wieder rauf gehst, dann nur ohne Waffe. Die Kleine ist zu wertvoll, als das du sie einfach so erschießt, nur weil sie dir in den Arsch getreten hat." Widerwillig gab Ginovaef seine Waffe ab und machte sich wieder an den Aufstieg. Wesker lächelte zufrieden und murmelte zu sich selbst: „ Das läuft ja besser als ich dachte, verdammter Idiot."

Als Ginovaef wieder auf dem Bunker war, schoss Wesker mehrmals in die Luft. Er hörte Ginovaefs Stimme: „Verdammt, was soll das? Willst du die Zombies hier her locken?" Wesker sah sich um und erkannte schon die ersten Untoten, wie sie auf den Bunker zuliefen. „Genau das" sagte er, drehte sich um, ging in den Bunker und verriegelte den Eingang.

„Verdammter Bastard" schrie Ginovaef und drehte schon wieder unachtsam Alice den Rücken zu. Alice wartete noch etwas ab, denn Ginovaef war damit beschäftigt, Wesker zu verfluchen. Dann, als sie sah, dass die Zombies nah genug waren, nahm sie Anlauf und warf sich gegen Ginovaef, um ihn vom Bunker zu rammen. Doch diesmal hatte er eine dunkle Vorahnung und im richtigen Moment duckte er sich weg und warf Alice über die Schulter vom Bunker.

Sie landete hart und dachte schon, die Hälfte ihrer Knochen wäre gebrochen. Aber als sie sich aufgerappelt hatte, konnte sie noch alles bewegen. Und das musste sie auch, denn die Zombies waren schon sehr nah. „Lauf du Miststück!" hörte sie Ginovaef vom Bunker schreien und das tat sie auch, ihr blieb gar nichts anderes übrig. Als sie sich umdrehte stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass ihr nur die Hälfte der Zombies folgte.

Es waren 2 Männer und eine Frau, die ihr folgten. Der Rest stand am Bunker und versuchte, sich an der glatten Wand festzukrallen. Gierig reckten sie die Arme nach Ginovaef, der sich auf dem Bunker noch ziemlich sicher fühlte. Alice hatte glücklicherweise den Stock beim Sturz nicht verloren und so hatte sie wenigstens etwas womit sie sich wehren konnte. Sie lief schnell, doch die Zombies holten auf. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie laufen sollte, sollte sie bis zum Verrecken immer um die Insel laufen und darauf hoffen, dass die Zombies irgendwann verwest sind und ihr nicht mehr folgen konnten?

Schon hörte sie einen Zombie direkt hinter sich, sofort ergriff sie die Panik und sie versuchte, noch schneller zu laufen. Sie lief wieder zum Steg, denn ins Wasser würden sie ihr nicht folgen, dort konnte sie erst mal wieder zu Atem kommen. Doch plötzlich stolperte Alice über einen Ast und stürzte, sie wirbelte herum und hob instinktiv den Stock zur Abwehr hoch, als der Zombie sich schon auf sie warf. Der Stock durchbohrte den Untoten. Leider zerstörte er nicht das Gehirn, sondern steckte im Bauch fest. Der Zombie zappelte und ruderte mit den Armen, um an Alice zu kommen doch das gelang ihm nicht und der Stock bohrte sich immer tiefer in seinen Körper. Alice hielt das eine Ende des Stockes fest umklammert und versuchte aufzustehen, denn sie hörte die anderen beiden sehr schnell näher kommen. Als sie der Kreatur gegenüber stand, trat sie ihr gegen die Brust und der Stock rutschte, und mit ihm Gedärme, mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch raus. Der Zombie sah an sich hinunter, nahm seine Gedärme in die Hand und fraß sie genüsslich. Als die beiden Untoten bei ihm waren, rissen sie ihm seine Gedärme aus der Hand und begannen auch zu fressen. Es entstand ein wirres Handgemenge und Alice konnte sich unbemerkt zurückziehen.

Kapitel 8

Wesker saß, mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden, in seinem Bunker, trank Whisky und sah sich das muntere Treiben auf der Insel an. Er schmunzelte in sich hinein, als er seinen Kollegen Ginovaef auf dem Bunker hocken sah und die Zombies versuchten, zu ihm zu gelangen. Er ärgerte sich jedoch maßlos darüber, dass Alice schon wieder ihrem Schicksal entkommen war. Als er sah, wie die Zombies im Fressrausch waren und Alice entkommen konnte, warf er das Whiskyglas gegen die nächste Wand. „Diese scheiß Viecher sind auch zu nichts nütze. Wenn du willst, dass alles vernünftig erledigt wird, dann mach es selbst. Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich gar nicht erst auf diese beschissene Insel geflogen. Dann hätte ich mir zwei Penner von der Straße geholt und hätte bei mir zu Hause das Experiment durchgeführt. Dann hätte ich Ginovaef nicht an der Backe gehabt und hätte das Geld allein einkassieren können. Obwohl, dass kann ich jetzt ja auch." Der Gedanke an das Geld brachte ihn wieder zur Ruhe und zauberte auch noch ein strahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Er sah, dass Alice wieder ins Wasser ging und sich an einem der Pfähle des Stegs festhielt. Die Zombies nahmen ihren Artgenossen komplett auseinander und fraßen bereits auch an Armen und Beinen. Der angefressene Zombie wühlte dabei immer noch in seinen Innereien. „Wenn ihm keiner sein Gehirn zerstört, weiß ich nicht, wo das ganze noch enden soll. Widerlich. " Motzte Wesker.

Er wechselte die Kamera und sah zu Ginovaef. Es waren erst ein paar Stunden vergangen, aber er wusste, dass Ginovaef letzten Abend sich fast nur von dem Whisky ernährt hatte. Umso schneller hatte er wahrscheinlich Hunger und Durst. Wesker freute sich schon auf den Augenblick, wo Ginovaef ihn anbetteln würde, ihm zu helfen oder ihm etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken hinauf zu werfen. Fast hätte er ein wenig Mitleid empfunden, denn schließlich standen sie ja auf derselben Seite. Doch auch Mitleid konnte er sich hier nicht erlauben und so wechselte er das Bild zurück zu Alice.

Sie versuchte den gleichen Trick wie zuvor, nur dass sie in die andere Richtung tauchte, denn zum Bunker konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Sie schaffte es unbemerkt und stieg, etwas entfernt der Zombies, aus dem Wasser und rannte am Strand weiter. Doch plötzlich stellte sich ihr eine Untote mitten in den Weg und Alice rannte direkt in ihre Arme. Es war eine der Untoten, die ihr nicht gefolgt war, eine, die eigentlich am Bunker hätte stehen müssen. Damit hatte Alice nicht gerechnet. Sie prallte gegen den Zombie und beide stürzten zuboden. Sofort merkte Alice, wie sich die Fingernägel der Frau in ihre Haut bohrten. „Jetzt ist es zu spät, ich bin infiziert und so gut wie tot", dachte Alice, als sie den Schmerz verspürte. Trotzdem wehrte sie sich so gut sie konnte, doch die Kraft des Zombies war unglaublich, eine wahre Kampfmaschine. Die Untote näherte sich Alices Hals und wollte zubeißen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und das war der Auslöser für Alices, ihre letzte Kraftreserve freizusetzen, denn der Zombie entblößte faule Zähne, eine schwarz befleckte Zunge und der Gestank aus ihrem Rachen war unbeschreiblich. Alice musste einen Würgreiz unterdrücken, packte die Untote mit einer Hand am Kinn, mit der anderen im Genick und drehte ihr mit einem Ruck dem Kopf herum. Es knackte laut und der Zombie blieb reglos auf Alice liegen.

Wesker rieb sich die Hände, als er sah, dass Alice verletzt war. „ Endlich, dass hat ja viel zu lange gedauert. Dieses Teufelsweib bringt meinen ganzen Zeitplan durcheinander."

Er sah zu, wie Alice sich ihre Arme beschaute und am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs am Strand zusammen brach. Doch plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sah sehr entschlossen aus. Sie stand auf und machte sich Richtung Bunker auf den Weg. Kopfschüttelnd sah Wesker in die Kamera, „Jetzt ist sie komplett durchgeknallt, was hat sie vor, will sie 5 Zombies mit bloßen Händen töten?"

Kapitel 9

Alice kam an einer Palme vorbei und da bemerkte sie etwas. Eine Minikamera hing versteckt unter einem Blatt, sie ging absichtlich Schlangenlinien und sah, dass die Kamera ihren Bewegungen folgte. Daraufhin nahm sie eine Kokosnuss und versuchte, die Kamera damit zu treffen. Doch im Werfen war sie noch nie gut und so dauerte es ungefähr noch 6 Kokosnusswürfe bis sie die Kamera traf und sie zu Boden fiel. Vorsichtshalber trat sie noch zwei, dreimal drauf um Sicher zu gehen, dass sie kaputt war.

Sie ging entschlossen weiter und schaute sich aufmerksam um, bemerkte die nächste Kamera und holte auch diese von der Palme. Plötzlich raschelte etwas im Gestrüpp, sie fuhr herum doch konnte nichts erkennen. Sie ging vorsichtig weiter, mit dem Stock in der Hand, bereit um zuzuschlagen. Ihr wurde der Fuß mit solcher Wucht weg gerissen, dass sie zuboden stürzte und mit dem Kopf aufschlug. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Das Erste was sie wahrnahm, war ein Schmatzen und das irgendetwas an ihrem Bein zerrte. Alice schlug die Augen auf und sah den Himmel, er war hellblau und kleine weiße Wölkchen zogen langsam darüber. Plötzlich hörte das Schmatzen auf, doch dafür schoss ein starker Schmerz durch ihr Bein, sie hob den Kopf und sah, dass ein Zombie in ihr Bein biss. Es war der Zombie, der von seinen Artgenossen ziemlich auseinander genommen wurde. Er lag auf der Seite und umklammerte Alices Bein. Der Bauchraum war total leer, es war ein riesiges Loch da, wohl mal sein Bauch gewesen war. Unter anderem hatte er zahlreiche Verletzungen an Armen und Beinen. Es sah fast so aus, als ob kein einziges Körperteil an ihm, nicht angefressen war. Es fehlten große Fleischstücke und unzählige Wunden bedeckten seinen Körper.

Angewidert trat Alice mit dem anderen Bein zu, sie trat ihm mitten ins Gesicht und hörte das Brechen von Knochen. Als sie den Fuß von seinem Gesicht nahm, sah sie, dass sie die Nase des Zombies in seinen Schädel getreten hatte. Die Nase war einfach nicht mehr da. Doch der Untote unternahm wieder einen Versuch in Alice Bein zu beißen, wieder trat sie zu, so oft, dass der Zombie irgendwann abließ. Sie stand auf und humpelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie sah, wie der Zombie die Verfolgung aufnahm und da erweckte er tatsächlich ein Gefühl des Mitleids in ihr. Schwerfällig versuchte er sich mit den Armen vorwärts zu bewegen, denn er konnte seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Er muss im Gestrüpp gelegen haben, als Alice vorbei kam, um sich dann, im richtigen Moment, ihr Bein zu schnappen.

Sie hob abermals ihren Stock, mit dem sie schon 2 Untote getötet hatte und stieß ihn dem Zombie durch das Auge mitten ins Gehirn. „Drei sind erledigt, sechs muss ich noch töten und dann noch die zwei, die uns das hier angetan haben." Sie suchte nach der Bisswunde an ihrem Bein, um sie sich anzusehen, doch sie fand nichts. Die Stelle an der ihr der Zombie ein Stück Fleisch rausgerissen hatte, war geheilt. Alice dachte schon, dass sie Wahnvorstellungen hatte. „Wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir alles nur ein. Das kann doch nicht sein, der Zombie hat mich doch gebissen. Ich spüre doch fast noch den Schmerz." Verwirrt suchte Alice die Verletzungen an ihrem Arm, doch auch die waren verschwunden. „Gleich drehe ich hier völlig durch", sagte sie leise. Doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso besser gefiel es ihr, dass die Wunden weg waren. „Vielleicht ist das ja ein gutes Zeichen, vielleicht bin ich ja immun gegen einen Zombiebiss." Jetzt noch mehr entschlossen als zuvor, ging sie weiter Richtung Bunker.

Kapitel 10

Wesker schüttelte bösartig lächelnd den Kopf. Einerseits freute er sich, dass das Anti-Virus so gut wirkte. Andererseits fand er das Verhalten von Alice sehr merkwürdig und total unlogisch. Wie konnte sie den Mut aufbringen, sich 5 Zombies und zwei durchaus noch bösartigeren Menschen zu stellen. Ganz allein und nur mit einem Stock bewaffnet.

„Typisch Frauen, erkennen den Ernst der Lage erst, wenn es zu spät ist. Aber wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen. Sie wird schon sehen, was sie davon hat. Wenn sie ein paar von den Freaks platt macht, dann muss ich mich wenigstens nicht um alle kümmern." Gemütlich lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete Alice noch einen Moment.

Dann wechselte er die Kamera zu seinem speziellen Freund Ginovaef, der mittlerweile auf dem Dach des Bunkers kauerte und sich die Ohren zuhielt. „ Ja ja, dieses verdammte Stöhnen der Zombies kann einem schon sehr auf die Nerven gehen." Wesker amüsierte sich köstlich über Ginovaefs Lage. „ Wie schnell man von einem Großmaul, zu einem eingeschüchterten Haufen Scheiße wird und sich wie ein Kleinkind die Ohren zuhält, als ob es donnert. Erbärmlich!" spottete Wesker.

Wesker sah, wie Alice auf den Bunker zu rannte, zwei Untote folgten ihr, aber sie waren noch weit entfernt. Sie machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe, sich leise anzuschleichen. Sie rannte wie ein Blitz an den Zombies vorbei, die am Bunker standen und sie erst bemerkten als sie schon an der Palme stand und begann, sie hinauf zu klettern. Ginovaef bemerkte erst was geschah, als der erste Schlag mit dem Stock ihn traf. Ungläubig starrte er zu Alice hinauf und hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als schon der nächste Schlag ihn traf. Als er es geschafft hatte, aufzustehen um sich zu wehren, sprang Alice ihn an und beförderte ihn so vom Bunker.

Ein unglaublicher Schrei ertönte, als Ginovaef unten aufprallte und die Zombies sich sofort auf ihn stürzten. Wesker schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, als er sah, was Alice geschafft hatte. Ginovaef war schließlich einer seiner besten Männer und den warf man nicht einfach so vom Bunker, außerdem wollte ER Ginovaef verrecken lassen. Es war SEIN Plan und ER wollte ihn töten. Wutentbrannt schnappte er nach seiner Waffe und riss die Tür vom Bunker auf.

Er zielte und schoss. 5 Zombies, 5 Kugeln und 5 Kopfschüsse. Danach war alles ruhig, er drehte sich zu Ginovaef, der stöhnend und blutend am Boden lag. „Lass mich hier nicht so zurück. Ich will nicht so werden wie DIE. Bitte…gib mir was von dem Anti-Virus." Ginovaefs Augen begannen zu flackern, er war kurz davor, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. „Du bettelst mich an? Weißt du, wie erbärmlich ich es finde, wenn man mich anbettelt? Du kauerst da oben auf dem Bunker, hältst dir die Ohren zu wie ein Kleinkind, läst dich von einem Weibsbild verprügeln und erwartest von mir, dich zu retten?" höhnte Wesker. „BITTE…" flüsterte Ginovaef, dann wurde er ohnmächtig.

Wesker drehte sich zum Bunker und suchte nach Alice, doch sie war verschwunden. Sie rannte mal wieder um ihr Leben, denn nun war zwar nur noch Wesker übrig, doch der hatte eine Waffe und konnte auch noch gut damit umgehen. Sie versteckte sich, behielt aber Wesker im Auge. Der begann die Suche jedoch in entgegen gesetzter Richtung. So schlich Alice vorsichtig wieder Richtung Bunker, die Tür stand offen. Die letzten 30 Meter rannte sie los, ohne Deckung und die ersten Schüsse fielen. Sie schlugen ganz dicht bei Alice ein, sie begann zickzack zu laufen, wie ein Hase und erreichte unverletzt den Bunker und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Kapitel 11

Sie setzte sich vor die Monitore und beobachtete, wie Wesker stinksauer vor dem Bunker stand und versuchte, die Tür mit den letzten Kugeln, die er hatte, aufzuschießen. Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass das nichts bringen würde. Aber es war wohl auch mehr die Wut, die ihn dazu brachte, unüberlegt zu handeln. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Ginovaef sich langsam bewegte. Es war nur ein Zucken in der rechten Hand, doch Alice hatte es sofort bemerkt.

Sie sprang auf und wollte zur Tür rennen, um Wesker zu warnen, doch als sie vor der Tür stand, drehte sie sich um und setzte sich wieder hin. „ Soll er doch verrecken, dieses Arschloch war mir von der ersten Minute an unsympathisch. Außerdem hat er nichts anderes verdient, schließlich hat er 9 unschuldige Menschen getötet." Alice lehnte sich zurück und sah in den Monitor. „So hast du hier also gesessen und hast uns beobachtet, wie wir uns gegenseitig angeschrieen haben, uns helfen wollten, uns gebissen und getötet haben und wie wir wieder zurück kamen als Zombies. Du Unmensch."

Wesker trat jetzt voll in Rage gegen die Tür und schlug mit den Fäusten dagegen. Hinter ihm hob Ginovaef seinen Kopf und verzog das Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze. Er war bleich, seine Augen waren eingefallen, aus seinem Mund floss Speichel und die Wangenknochen traten hervor. Er fletschte die Zähne, die wie auch bei den anderen Zombies verfault aussahen, obwohl sie kurze Zeit vorher noch gesund und glänzend waren. Er robbte sich langsam an Wesker heran, bis er genau hinter ihm war, dann sprang er auf und biss zu. Es geschah alles so blitzschnell, dass Alice vor Schreck zusammen zuckte. Alice schaute ungläubig, denn es sah so aus, als ob Ginovaef immer noch denken konnte. Ginovaef hatte sich tot gestellt, bis Wesker nicht mehr auf ihn achtete, um dann von hinten anzugreifen. Jeder andere Zombie hätte sich sofort auf Wesker gestürzt, ohne sich anzupirschen.

Alice beobachtete die beiden und es sah wirklich so aus, als ob Ginovaef noch ziemlich menschlich kämpfen konnte. Er verteilte gezielte Schläge, er griff nicht nur an, um zu beißen, es sah eigentlich alles völlig normal aus, zwei Männer die sich prügelten. Nur das der eine aussah wie ein Zombie. Plötzlich sah Alice, dass da wo Ginovaef gelegen hatte, eine leere Spritze lag. „Er muss sich irgendetwas gespritzt haben? Aber was?" Alice sah sich um und entdeckte einen Ordner, auf dem Schreibtisch, an dem sie saß. Sie blätterte darin rum und erkannte, dass es sich um Tagesberichte handelte. Darin war genau aufgeschrieben, was in den Tagen auf der Insel geschah. Zum ersten Mal las Alice die Namen der 9 Leute, die hier auf der Insel sterben mussten. Dann war genau aufgelistet, wer, wann und von wem gebissen oder getötet wurde. Zuvor erfuhr sie, dass die 9 Menschen mit einem T-Virus infiziert wurden und sie selbst mit dem Anti-Virus. „Darum habe ich mich nicht in einen Zombie verwandelt und meine Wunden wurden von dem Anti-Virus so schnell geheilt." Sie blätterte weiter, doch die nächsten Blätter waren leer. Bis ihr auffiel, dass ganz hinten ein loses Blatt drin lag, sie zog es raus und las. „Eine Probe des G-Virus wurde einem Mitarbeiter der Firma Umbrella ausgehändigt, um Inkubationszeit und Reaktion auf das Virus an einer Versuchsperson zu testen. Weiterhin soll getestet werden, wie das Anti-Virus auf das G-Virus reagiert…"

„Dann hat sich Ginovaef das G-Virus gespritzt, da er genau wusste, dass Wesker ihm nie das Anti-Virus nach dem Biss geben würde. So wird er wahrscheinlich Wesker töten, um sich das Anti-Virus selbst zu beschaffen. Und das heißt, er wird versuchen hier rein zu kommen, um es sich zu holen."

Alice sah wieder in die Kamera, um zu sehen, dass Wesker und Ginovaef immer noch wie verrückt kämpften. Wesker hatte zahlreiche Kratzer abbekommen, er blutete an Stirn und Wangenknochen. Ginovaef waren krallenähnliche Fingernägel gewachsen und die setzte er auch ein, um Wesker zu verletzen. Alice beobachtete, dass Wesker nur noch die schlimmsten Angriffe abwehrte und sonst gar nicht mehr zuschlug.

Auch das Wesker während des Kampfes anfing zu lächeln, entging ihr nicht. „Warum grinst der so blöd, der muss doch irgendein Ass im Ärmel haben, sonst würde er doch nicht so lächeln." Und so war es auch. Denn zufällig trat Alice gegen einen Gegenstand unter dem Schreibtisch. Es klirrte und sie bückte sich, um zu sehen, wogegen sie getreten war. Sie ahnte es schon, und als sie die Spritze sah, wurde ihr ganz schlecht vor Angst.

Plötzlich geschah es, Wesker holte aus und schlug Ginovaef gegen das Kinn. Es war so eine schnelle Bewegung, dass Alice sie mehr erahnen, statt sehen konnte. Sie sah nur, dass Ginovaef im hohen Bogen meterweit durch die Luft flog und erstmal ein paar Sekunden liegen blieb, bevor er sich wieder rühren konnte. Jetzt stand Wesker da und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff. Als Ginovaef endlich wieder auf den Beinen stand, sah Alice, wie Wesker in die Kamera blickte, lächelte, erst auf Ginovaef, dann auf sie zeigte und dann den Daumen über den Hals zog. Das war das Zeichen, dass er sie beide töten wollte. Alice sprang auf und suchte fieberhaft nach Waffen, denn es würde nicht lange dauern bis Wesker seinem Gegner das Gehirn zerstört hatte.

Sie fand keine Waffen. Sie fand nur einen Koffer mit einem komplizierten Schloss das sie in der kurzen Zeit bestimmt nicht öffnen könnte. Und wer weiß, was da drin war, wahrscheinlich würde es Alice auch nicht weiter helfen. Sie suchte fieberhaft weiter, doch sie konnte nichts finden. Ab und zu blickte sie zum Bildschirm, um zu sehen, wie weit Wesker mit Ginovaef war. Plötzlich blieb sie wie erstarrt vor dem Bildschirm stehen und starrte hinein. Was sie da sah, ließ ihr fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ginovaef lag am Boden und als sie genauer hin sah, bemerkte sie, dass ihm beide Arme fehlten. Wesker hatte sie ihm einfach rausgerissen, man merkte, dass er mehr mit Ginovaef spielte, als das er ernsthaft mit ihm kämpfte. Jetzt sah Alice, dass sich Wesker mit einem Knie in den Unterleib von Ginovaef kniete. Mit der linken Hand umschloss er seinen Hals und drückte zu, um mit der rechten Hand zurückzuschnellen und sie dann in die Brust von Ginovaef zu rammen. Als er sie wieder heraus zog hielt er sein Herz in der Hand. Er zeigte es Ginovaef und warf es dann achtlos weg. Doch das schien Ginovaefs Gehirn zu verstehen, denn er versuchte, rasend vor Wut, Wesker von sich zu werfen, um ihn zu beißen. Wesker rollte sich ab, sprang auf und lachte Ginovaef aus, der irgendwie versuchte an Wesker zu gelangen. „Was willst du denn machen ohne Arme? Ein Zombie ohne Arme ist nichts mehr wert. Hast du das verstanden? Du bist nutzlos! Das warst du vorher als Mensch auch, aber jetzt noch mehr als zuvor! Ich werde dir jetzt das Genick brechen und dann nehme ich mir das Miststück vor, bevor sie die zweite Probe meines Geheimnisses findet." Lächelnd trat Wesker einen Schritt auf Ginovaef zu, nahm sein verzerrtes Gesicht in beide Hände und drehte es mit einem Ruck herum. Es knackte laut und Ginovaef sackte leblos zu Boden.

Alice geriet langsam in Panik, es war keine Waffe zu finden und Ginovaef lag tot auf dem Boden. Wesker würde jetzt versuchen in den Bunker zu kommen, um Alice zu töten und sie stand ihm völlig wehrlos gegenüber. Auf einmal folg die Tür des Bunkers auf. Es sah fast so aus, als würde sie explodieren, doch es war Wesker selbst, der die Tür mit einem Tritt aus den Angeln trat. Er trat ein und Alice schnappte sich den Koffer. Sie wusste auch nicht genau warum sie das tat. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, das der Koffer doch noch eine wichtige Rolle spielte.

Wesker trat in den Raum und lächelte Alice an. Es war ein überhebliches Lächeln und schließlich sagte er: „Du wirst jetzt sterben. Es war zwar geplant, dass du, wenn das Anti-Virus wirkt, mit uns zurück kommst und für weitere Experimente gebraucht wirst. Aber da es kein "UNS" mehr gibt, hat sich das Blatt zu meinen Gunsten gewendet und ich brauche dich jetzt nicht mehr." Alice sah ihn an und fragte nur, „Warum?" Weskers Lächeln wurde noch breiter, „Warum was? Warum du nicht mehr gebraucht wirst? Weil ich jetzt das Experiment bin und ich keinen Anti-Virus brauche. Die Mutation in mir ist abgeschlossen. Ich bin der perfekte Mensch, ich bin so gut wie unbesiegbar, ich werde nicht krank, weil ich schon tot bin und Tote können nicht krank werden. Du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich, warum ich nicht verwese, hm? Weil ich mir das neuste Virus gespritzt habe was UMBRELLA gerade entwickelt hat. Es sollte auch an dir getestet werden. Ein Glück, dass ich es mir gespritzt habe. Sonst hätte ich jetzt ein echtes Problem." Alices Gedanken schlugen Salto, sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals so durcheinander gewesen zu sein. Sie sah Wesker nur fragend an. Was Wesker bemerkte und genervt antwortete. " Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit und keine Lust dir noch mehr Erklärungen zu geben, du stirbst ja sowieso gleich. Es wäre pure Zeitverschwendung für mich, ich habe noch wichtige Sachen zu erledigen. Schließlich ist Morgen der Tag an dem wir, hoppla ich meinte ich, wieder abgeholt werde. So, und nun gib mir den Koffer."

Alice stand da und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, wenn sie ihm den Koffer geben würde, würde er sie danach sofort töten. Wenn sie ihm den Koffer nicht gab, würde er ihn sich holen und sie dann töten. Eigentlich kam beides aufs Gleiche raus, dennoch klammerte sie sich an den Koffer, als sei er ihre setzte Chance hier lebend raus zu kommen. Wesker machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, und schon wieder war es so eine schnelle Bewegung, dass Alice sie mit bloßem Auge gar nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Plötzlich stand er direkt vor ihr und griff nach dem Koffer. Doch auch Alice konnte schnell reagieren und zog den Koffer zur Seite. Wesker langte daneben, wurde wütend, dass Alice es wagte, sich ihm zu widersetzten. Er holte aus und gab Alice eine Ohrfeige. Doch hinter dem Schlag steckte so viel Kraft, dass Alice mitten durch den Raum flog, gegen die Wand prallte und dort zuboden rutschte. Sie glaubte gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, doch als sie hörte, wir Wesker auf sie zutrat, um nach ihr zu greifen, wurde sie sogleich wieder hellwach. Sie hatte sich so an den Koffer geklammert, dass sie ihn nicht losgelassen hatte. Nun grabschte Wesker erneut nach dem Koffer, doch Alice hielt ihn immer noch eisern fest. „Willst du noch mal quer durchs Zimmer fliegen? Macht dir das Spaß?" schnappte Wesker und holte erneut zum Schlag aus. Alice hob die Arme um sich vor dem Schlag zu schützen, dabei streckte sie ihm den Koffer automatisch entgegen. Er griff danach und zog mit einem Ruck daran. Alice ließ im richtigen Moment los. Der Koffer rutschte aus Weskers Hand, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte das Alice los ließ und der Koffer flog gegen die nächste Wand und sprang auf. Das Schloss wurde durch die Wucht des Aufschlags total zerstört.

In dem Moment, als der Koffer auf sprang, achtete Wesker nicht mehr auf Alice. Sie sprang auf und riss Weskers Waffe an sich. Sie zielte und verschwendete keine Zeit damit ihn vorzuwarnen, sie schoss das Magazin leer. Sie traf ihn im Gesicht und in der Brust. Wesker sackte zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Alice ging um ihn herum und höhnte, „Unbesiegbar, das ich nicht lache", danach besah sie sich den Inhalt des Koffers. Es lag eine Spritze darin, in ihr schimmerte eine lila Flüssigkeit. Alice bemerkte nicht, dass Wesker sich hinter ihr ganz leicht wieder bewegte. Er richtete sich auf und stand plötzlich wieder hinter ihr. „Ja, unbesiegbar und dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen." Sie wirbelte herum, sah erst nach unten, dort wo Wesker gelegen hatte, sah aber nur seine Füße. Dann blickte sie nach oben und erblickte Wesker. Er sah völlig unverletzt aus.

Wieder lächelte er sie überheblich an und meinte, „So, jetzt ist deine Zeit gekommen. Bevor du mir noch mehr Ärger machst, werde ich dir den Hals umdrehen. Oder soll ich ihn dir langsam zudrücken und zusehen wie du langsam erstickst?" Alice bemerkte die Spritze unter ihren Fingern und setzte alles auf eine Karte. Entweder war es ein Anti-Virus oder etwas das diesen Virus zerstört und mit ihm vielleicht auch Wesker. Sie legte sich die Spritze in ihrer Hand zurecht und als Wesker sich zu ihr runter beugte, um sie zu erwürgen, stach sie ihm die Spritze in den Arm.

Ungläubig starrte er auf die Spritze in seinem Arm. Er sprang auf, zog sie sich raus und fing an zu krampfen. Er stolperte quer durch das ganze Zimmer. Stieß Möbel um oder warf sie durch die Gegend. Er hatte Schaum vor dem Mund und seine Augen färbten sich blutrot. Sein Gesicht war jetzt kreidebleich und seine Haut sah ganz transparent aus. Alice sah, dass aus seiner Nase und aus seinen Ohren Blut floss. Plötzlich wirkte Wesker dünn und zerbrechlich. Er stieß mit dem Bein gegen die Tischkante und dort wo er sie berührte, brach sei Bein ab wie ein Streichholz. Durch den Verlust seines Beines, verlor Wesker das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Er landete zwischen zwei umgestürzten Stühlen und dem Tisch, als Alice einen Schritt näher kam, um zu schauen was mit Wesker passierte, wurde ihr schlecht. Wesker lag auf dem Boden, er war durch den Aufprall in mehrere Stücke zerbrochen. Der Kopf hing noch am Rumpf, doch er hatte einen Arm und das andere Bein zur Hälfte verloren. Die Gliedmaßen lagen verstreut neben ihm und jetzt sah es so aus als würde das "Leben" aus ihm weichen. Als er starb färbten sich seine Augen milchig weiß.

Alice saß da und zitterte am ganzen Körper, sie musste noch bis morgen früh warten bis sie von dieser schrecklichen Insel verschwinden konnte. Sie hoffte, dass die Piloten sie zurück fliegen würden, und dass sie diesen Alptraum so schnell wie möglich vergessen könnte.

Fortsetzung folgt!


End file.
